


Пять шагов

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Том, обретя родственника, теперь живёт в новой для него атмосфере - ужаса, не имея возможности предугадать, чем кончится то или иное действие дяди.
Kudos: 5





	Пять шагов

Тому хочется кричать, когда новоиспеченный дядюшка прижимает его к стене и давит ладонью на горло, но не хватает воздуха и сил оттолкнуть от себя взрослого. В глазах Морфина танцуют танец чертики сумасшествия.

Тому безумно хочется звать на помощь, когда его неожиданно ловят в тёмном коридоре, шипят на ухо о необходимости быть осторожным и буквально швыряют на ледяной пол. Из разбитых коленей и локтей сочится кровь.

Тому хочется спрятаться так, чтобы никогда не нашли, когда он слышит в коридоре тихие шаги дяди. До комнаты еще пять...четыре...три...два...один. Когда поворачивается дверная ручка, Том давит вопль в подушку.

Тому впервые в жизни страшно настолько, что хочется позорно плакать и проситься обратно в приют. Здесь он не чувствует себя достаточно сильным, здесь царствует безумие, а помогает ему править ужас. Том понимает, почему с таким ехидным участием на него глядел Дамблдор.

Тому адски хочется оказаться где угодно, только не здесь, когда дядюшка тоном доброго волшебника заявляет, что праздник надо справлять, как положено, и льёт ему в бокал красное вино. Красное, как кровь на полу.

Тому безумно хочется обычной жизни, ему уже все равно, как ее достичь, но впервые он отчётливо понимает, что никто ему не поможет. А до двери в комнату всего пять шагов...четыре...три...два...один.


End file.
